


[Podfic] hidden far away (prologue)

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Feather's your blue-eyed boys [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Feather (lalaietha)'s 'hidden far away (prologue)'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a room with a bare floor, one window. It’s got six or seven flats of water stacked in one corner, beside flats of canned stuff like soup. No sign of any way to heat them. A little line of tooth-brush-soap-baking-soda in a plastic container. Steve picks up the baking soda and can’t decide whether he should think it’s a hopeful sign. It’s what they used to use, but who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] hidden far away (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hidden far away (prologue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690658) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Prologue for 'your blue-eyed boys'; the series should be treated as one story. I will be recording the whole series & updating chapter by chapter. (Hopefully) I will put it all together as an audiobook when it's done (I don't actually know how to do this yet?)!

Title: hidden far away (prologue)

Author: Feather (lalaietha)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Summary:   
It’s a room with a bare floor, one window. It’s got six or seven flats of water stacked in one corner, beside flats of canned stuff like soup. No sign of any way to heat them. A little line of tooth-brush-soap-baking-soda in a plastic container. Steve picks up the baking soda and can’t decide whether he should think it’s a hopeful sign. It’s what they used to use, but who knows?

 

Length: 00:10:26  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hidden%20Far%20Away%20%28prologue%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is 'Dumb I Sound' by Sufjan Stevens


End file.
